


glass houses

by momsasuke



Category: Naruto
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Outer Space, Robots, Science Fiction, Slow Burn, Space Marines, Space Stations, family building, sai is a robot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 03:47:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17994275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momsasuke/pseuds/momsasuke
Summary: A crew of twenty is assembled to attempt colonization of a planet for the second time, after the first expedition resulted in total annihilation. Each member of the crew has their 'counterbalance', someone chosen to compliment or counteract them to keep each individual in check. As the crew settles into their roles in the colony, they realize not everything was as balanced as they had hoped.





	glass houses

_Shallow breathing. Heat radiating from the cabin hull onto her skin; her helmet saving her nostrils from the putrid smell of burnt skin. A loud crash and scream behind her caused her to whip around suddenly. A structural beam had fallen down, tearing open a small hole in the hull siding. She quickly activated her gravitation locking boots, watching as furniture and metal began to float around her._

_“SAKURA!” A piercing scream pulled her attention back to the front of the ship. She knew exactly who screamed her name. The hole in the hull had begun to widen and distant explosions pierced new holes throughout the ship. She tried desperately to make her way to Ino, feet heavy in her grav boots. Just as she approached, another fiery explosion went off right beside her, cracking her helmet instantaneously.  She couldn’t move… she couldn’t breathe as she felt the air that was escaping her lungs slowly suffocate her. The cold vacuum of space took control of her body and just before death, she heard that piercing shriek once more._

_“SAKURA!”_

She woke up in a cold sweat, pink hair clinging to her forehead. It took a moment for Sakura to calm her breathing back down; the sensation of being forcefully pulled from sleep made her eyes burn. Sakura glanced over to Ino, who slept peacefully by her side. She placed a light hand on Ino’s head, thankful to be by her side and out of the nightmare she was having. They had to be up in an hour to leave for the space agency, but Sakura knew her body would not allow her to shut her eyes for a moment without those nightmares seeping back into her mind. She quietly lifted herself from the bed and made her way to the bathroom to get ready. Today was a big day-no, a _huge_ day for her and Ino. Sakura had one hour to clear her mind and put on a good face. With a sighed, she slipped into the shower to let the warm jets of water cleanse her body and mind. To her surprise (and enjoyment), Ino joined her in the shower shortly after, joking that Sakura’s morning breath could wake up a whole village.

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki woke up that same morning with the urgent need to vomit. He just barely made it to his bathroom, tripping over empty bottles and cups of ramen in transit. Naruto relieved himself, feeling any amount of energy he regained from sleeping leave his body and flush down the toilet as well. He groggily brought himself to the sink, washing out his mouth and brushing his teeth. He glanced up at his reflection in the mirror and was not surprised to see deep set bags under his eyes and an overall haggard expression.  Today was important…a moment he had been waiting for for the majority of his life. And yet…Naruto wasn’t able to calm the twisting and turning anxiety deep inside him, the cause of his early morning hurl. His mind had been fixed on the news reports covering the first crew’s mysterious disappearance that was later discovered to be their deaths by the second crew. Naruto’s parents had been assigned to the first expedition of planet 1115141581 with the mission to survey and find potential settlement locations. Naruto was a new born and left to stay under government care until his parents returned….if his parents returned.

He had read their files line for line, desperately trying to read between them to understand what kind of people they were and what went wrong. His parents were chosen as the captains of the crew and the records indicate that they successfully landed on 1115141581 and began attempts at surveying. What was unclear from their logs that was confirmed by the second expedition a decade later was that the entire crew had been killed by gunshot by one of their own. This crewmember was found by the second expedition to have died by a self-inflicted gunshot. No one knew what happened to cause him to snap, and the uncertainties surrounding their deaths made the second crew’s expedition short. The agency was afraid a biological factor could have killed the original missing crew, but after the discovery of the crew’s bodies and collection of their data, the agency’s view on 1115141581 changed. Once it was clear that the disappearance and deaths were a human error, the agency was delighted to find that the geological, biological and chemical samples collected by the crew indicated that the planet was perfectly suited for colonization.

After a few years, the agency was ready for the third expedition to this planet with the original mission’s plans in mind, however modified. This crew was to permanently settle on 1115141581. Naruto, who had been working in the military, heard about the newest expedition and ran to sign up. He wanted to carry on the dreams of his parents, the dream that was taken from them with a bullet to the skull.

The screening and interviewing process was in depth and critical. There was much debate on whether or not someone related to previous expedition should be accepted, but Naruto’s extraordinary combat skills placed him at the top of the charts for weapons specialists. In time he received his acceptance letter, with strict instructions of the course of his life for the next 10 months prior to launch. Naruto was briefed in full about the expectations of the mission, the goal of colonization and what his role on the ship would be. The latter was easy enough: he would be expected to get the ship and the crew safe in combat situations. They knew the planet wasn’t devoid of large and strange lifeforms that Naruto would need to hunt and kill for both supplies and for protection.

So he understood the mission. That was about as far as Naruto’s knowledge went. He was told he would meet the crew on launch day for the first time, which seemed to fly in the face of all the military teamwork training he had received. When he questioned this, Naruto was told that the crew was carefully selected so that each member had their balance in another crewmember. As Naruto stood in the mirror the day of the launch, he couldn’t help but wonder who exactly his “balance” was and just how annoying they might be if they try to counteract everything he says or does.

* * *

Sakura and Ino drove in a comfortable silence to the agency headquarters, which was approximately a 45-minute drive from Sakura’s apartment. Sakura let the radio play softly to fill up the silence of the car. Both of them knew exactly what was about to happen: they would meet their crew, suit up and then be frozen in a hi-tech meat locker for the next 4 and a half years, all the while being blown into space in a metal can. They knew this; they were excited for this, but the deeply rooted primal fear of the unknown had slowly settled into the back of both of their minds. Ino was hyper aware of Sakura’s pent up tensions and she placed a hand on Sakura’s thigh as she drove, hoping the touch would remind her that she was not alone. Sakura gave her a weak smile of appreciation before her attention flickered to the radio.

“-big launch for the agency today, with reports of a potential colonization crew being sent to our old favorite, planet 111-“

Ino leaned forward to mute the radio, “I don’t think we need some sleezy disc jockey to tell us what we already know. Mind if I play my music?”

Sakura shook her head and focused her attention back to the road as Ino hooked up her phone. Ino noticed white knuckles gripping the steering wheel and she quickly returned her hand to Sakura’s thigh, leaning over to plant a kiss on her shoulder.

Sakura relaxed her grip.

* * *

Naruto checked his watch as he stepped out of his car in the agency parking lot. _Holy crap; on time for once._ He puffed out his chest in celebration and made his way towards the agency headquarters, flashing his employee badge at the countless number of check points. He spotted two men: one with grey hair and the other with short brown hair walking a few meters in front of him down the long glass hallways of the agency. While Naruto had been there for training and briefings once a month for nearly a year, he had never seen another person walking down the corridors at the same time as him. He debated on whether or not he should run up to them but decided against it, not wanting to make a complete fool of himself incase they were just random employees. To his surprise, they continued down the corridor and passed through the door adjacent to the one he was instructed to enter. As he pushed through the metal door, Naruto was surprised to find a small locker room with ten empty lockers and a single bench in the middle of the room. He pulled up his instructions on his holowatch, which told him to unload all personal belongings not previously approved and to change into the uniform provided. He reached into one of the lockers and took out a folded set of clothes: a sterile looking white long sleeve and matching pants. A pair of white slip on shoes were also provided.

Naruto changed into the uniform, which he remembered was only his cyrosleep outfit, and set his old clothes and holowatch into the locker. The only personal item that remained was a silver necklace with a blue pendant on it that he had been given by a member of the second expedition, who claimed it was found near his parents bodies. He placed the pendant in his palm and gave it a slight squeeze for reassurance. Naruto then headed out the door opposite of the one he entered through and found himself standing infront of a large glass elevator. He glanced down the corridor and saw that outside of each locker room was a glass elevator, numbering twenty in total. He saw the grey and brown haired men step into the same elevator next to him, which then brought them upwards.

Unsure of what to do, Naruto stepped forward into the elevator and waited for the doors to close. After a minute of just standing there, Naruto pressed on a control pad inside the elevator, activating voice commands.

“Uh..close elevator doors? Please?”

A large red X appeared on the screen and a harsh robot voice called out, “Error: must wait for partner.”

Naruto was confused, but then remembered the two men in the adjacent elevator. He knew the crew would have several couples on board but he was sure his forms indicated that he was a single male.

Naruto banged a fist on the control pad, only to see the red X remain. “Uh, I think you have a problem here, buddy. I don’t have a partner-“

“Everyone has a counterbalance, idiot.” A voice from outside the elevator called out, and Naruto turned his attention from the control pad to the mysterious voice. A man about his age with black hair and a pissed off disposition approached him. Naruto saw that he was also wearing the tacky white cryo outfit, but noticed no sign of a personal item on him.

The broody man stepped into the elevator and leaned against one of the walls as the doors shut and the pair were lifted. Naruto stood in quiet shock, not quite sure what to say to his first crewmate, let alone the person that was supposed to be his “social, psychological, and emotional” balance. His complete opposite. Naruto simply stood and stared at the other man, who shut his eyes while they rode the elevator up.

After a few seconds of silence, the dark-haired man opened one of his eyes to glare at Naruto, “Are you just going to stare at me this entire time, creep?”

Naruto felt his face flush in embarrassment, realizing just how weird he was for just _staring_ at him. Naruto brought his left hand to rub the back of his neck while he extended his right. “Naruto Uzumaki, Major. Weapons specialist and biotic.”

The other man stared at Naruto’s hand before reluctantly shaking it, retrieving his hand quickly. “Sasuke Uchiha, also a Major. Weapons specialist _and_ biotic.”

 _Sasuke…_ Naruto thought hard to try to remember his _“balance’s”_ name, since remembering things in general was his weak spot. After Sasuke finished his sentence, the elevator came to a halt. The two glanced down the glass elevator shaft to see they were approximately 50 stories up. As the elevator doors opened, Naruto was the first to walk out into another metal and glass corridor. Once again, each elevator had its own individual door across from it, which Naruto and Sasuke entered. The door led them to a large circular room with a round table and chairs. Glancing around the room, they realized that each elevator’s door brought them to this circular meeting room.

On the table in front of them was a holographic name tag that displayed their name to the people across from them. Once seated, the holograph turned from a faint grey to a bright blue, prominently displaying their names. Naruto glanced around the room, shocked by the number of people on the crew: 20 in total. That was nearly double the size of the original crew. After a few minutes, each seat was filled by an individual in a white cryo outfit.

On the table in front of each seat was a blank data pad that lit up as everyone was seated. On it was a list of each crewmember, their name, age, rank and general background, including a picture of them. Naruto gave a silent prayer of thanks, barely able to recall Sasuke’s name for minutes prior. Everyone in the room silently scrolled through the crew listing:

> **Kakashi Hatake** – 38- Captain  
>  Partner: Yamato-Tenzo, no children  
>  Abilities: Advanced Biotic
> 
> **Yamato-Tenzo** -34-Executive Officer  
>  Partner: Kakashi Hatake, no children  
>  Abilities: Biotic  
>  Role: Head of colony architecture and planning
> 
> **Might Gai** \- 38-Second Officer-Commander  
>  Status: single, no children  
>  Abilities: No biotics; weapons specialist  
>  Role: Head of Security
> 
> **Kurenai Yuhi** -39-Commander  
>  Status: Single (widow), one child: Mirai  
>  Abilities: Biotic  
>  Role: Counselor
> 
> **Mirai Sarutobi** -8
> 
> **Temari Suna** -27  
>  Status: single, no children  
>  Abilities: No biotics  
>  Role: Head mechanic and engineer
> 
> **Shino Aburame** -25  
>  Status: single, no children  
>  Abilities: No biotics  
>  Role: Surveyor, exobiologist
> 
> **Sai**  
>  Artificial human  
>  Model number: 7.2  
>  Role: Ship maintenance, document new flora and fauna
> 
> **Ino Yamanaka** -24  
>  Partner: Sakura Haruno, no children  
>  Abilities: Partial biotic  
>  Role: Head of agriculture, assistant medical officer
> 
> **Sakura Haruno** -24  
>  Partner: Ino Yamanaka, no children  
>  Abilities: Biotic  
>  Role: Chief medical officer
> 
> **Shikamaru Nara** -24  
>  Partner: Choji Akimichi, no children  
>  Abilities: No biotics  
>  Role: Tactical officer
> 
> **Choji Akimichi** -25  
>  Partner: Shikamaru Nara, no children  
>  Abilities: No biotics  
>  Role: Head chef
> 
> **Hinata Hyuga** -24  
>  Status: single, no children  
>  Abilities: Biotic  
>  Role: Surveyor
> 
> **Tenten** -25-Lt. Colonel  
>  Status: single, no children  
>  Abilities: No biotics  
>  Role: Weapons Specialist
> 
> **Kankuro Suna** -26  
>  Partner: Kiba Inuzuka, no children  
>  Abilities: No biotics  
>  Role: Head engineer and robotics expert
> 
> **Kiba Inuzuka** -24  
>  Partner: Kankuro Suna, no children  
>  Abilities: No biotics  
>  Role: Head surveyor, exobiologist
> 
> **Gaara Suna** -23  
>  Status: single, no children  
>  Abilities: Biotic  
>  Role: Surveyor, assistant to agriculture
> 
> **Rock Lee** -25-Lt. Colonel  
>  Status: single, no children  
>  Abilities: No biotics  
>  Role: Weapons specialist
> 
> **Naruto Uzumaki** -24-Major  
>  Status: single, no children  
>  Abilities: Biotic  
>  Role: Weapons specialist
> 
> **Sasuke Uchiha** -25-Major  
>  Status: single, no children  
>  Abilities: Biotic  
>  Role: Weapons specialist

* * *

As Ino scrolled to the bottom of the list, she glanced around the room to match pictures to the real person. She was definitely surprised by the number of weapons specialists on board, given the fact that this was supposed to be a _peaceful_ voyage, but what struck her the most was the child on board. A quick glance at the nervous child made Ino frown, thinking about how stressful the whole situation must be for her. A large hologram in the center of the table pulled back her focus.

The hologram projected the agency’s logo and a prerecorded message instructing them to line up and proceed through the north door to be prepped for cryosleep. Ino shot a glance at Sakura, confused as to why the “crew debriefing” was so short, but the sudden movement of people out of their seats and into a queue didn’t give her time to question anything. Ino got in line, following the herd to a brightly lit white room with large pod like structures arranged in the center of the room. Each pod was labeled with their name, and would only be opened with their fingerprint. The pods were designed to specifically monitor their individual vitals and stabilize any health issues that might occur while on the planet. Ino’s pod was placed next to Sakura’s and the pair watched as the singles opened and entered their pods, slowly resting into them like futuristic coffins. Those with partners or children were given a moment to say _goodnight_ , which made Ino shiver. The two captains, Kakashi and Yamato exchanged a quick kiss, with Yamato seeming to long for something more before they entered their “pod coffins”. The robotics expert, Kankuro and his partner Kiba had turned the _goodnight_ into a full blown make-out session and Ino was jealous of their confidence. The other couple, Shikamaru and Choji gave each other three kisses each, which appeared to be some goodbye ritual they had. Kurenai gave her daughter a hug and a kiss on the forehead before helping young Mirai into her pod.

Finally, Sakura and Ino were the last two left. Sakura reached out to hold Ino’s hand, staring up at her in silence. Ino could feel tears threatening to well up in her eyes, so she blinked a few times to cast them away. “No matter what, you know I love you, right?” Ino asked, rubbing a thumb against the back of Sakura’s palm.

Sakura nodded.

Ino bent her head down and kissed Sakura, gentle at first but slowly building up with more passion. Before the two reached “Kankuro-Kiba” territory, Ino pulled back and smiled, “Don’t forget to let me defrost for three hours before serving!”

Sakura responded by rolling her eyes and giving Ino a playful shove. Ino took her position beside her pod and slowly bent down to sit in it. As she settled into a lying position, she glanced over at Sakura’s pod. The glass dome of the cryopod closed and Sakura mouthed “I love you too” before the glass frosted over.


End file.
